betrayedbyrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Lenalee Lee
god, i want to dream again take me where i've never been i want to go there, this time i'm not scared now i am unbreakable, it's unmistakable no one can touch me, nothing can stop me UNBREAKABLE - FIREFLIGHT » general statistics * Weight: 48 kg (106 lbs) * Blood type: B * Home: The Black Order * Likes: Cooking, chocolate cake * Dislikes: Self-sacrifice * Weakness: Komui, her friends, certain memories from her childhood * Power: Innocence - Dark Boots : Lenalee is an Exorcist and originally used an equipment-type Innocence, the "Dark Boots" (黒い靴). The boots have since become a crystal-type Innocence, the first of its kind. When invoked the boots greatly increase Lenalee's speed and strength, particularly in her legs. Before activation the boots appear as a pair of red rings around her ankles. When invoked, the rings become a pair of high heels boots that extend over her knees. Normally Lenalee has four special techniques she can do with her boots, but currently can only use the following: :: Enbu Kirikaze: (円舞「霧風」, Waltz: "Mist-Wind"): Lenalee stirs up a destructive tornado with a whirling kick of her Dark Boots. :: Onkyou no Tougi: Otokase (音響の踏技 「音枷」, Stepping Skill of Sound: "Sound Shackles"): Lenalee becomes able to interface with sound waves, solidifying the sound of each step into a surface, which allows her to travel at the speed of sound. » background Born in China, Lenalee cannot remember her parents as they were killed by Akuma when she was still very young. Lenalee has completely suppressed her memories of her parents due to the shock from their deaths. From then on she was raised by her older brother Komui, who is extremely doting even up through the present. It wasn't long after her parents' deaths that Lenalee's life was turned upside down again, when the Black Order discovered she was the Accommodator of the Dark Boots. Lenalee was taken from Komui and confined to the Order's headquarters for three years. She resented being taken from her brother and resisted the Orders attempts to train her in the use of the Black Boots, finding them heavy and painful to wear. Her only refuge was when she'd spend time with Kanda. Lenalee made numerous attempts to run away from the Order but was captured and brought back each time. After attempting to take her own life, she was restrained to her bed. Not long after Komui joined the Order and become their Science Department Supervisor. After that, Lenalee stopped running away and began to feel more comfortable in the Order. But at the same time, Lenalee felt horribly guilty for the way she'd trapped her brother in the Order as well. However, Lenalee remained a cheerful person, becoming an Assistant Supervisor in the Order and quite the skilled Exorcist. When Allen joined the Black Order, Lenalee was the one to show him around and began to form a close friendship with him. On one of the first missions where she partnered with Allen, they went to a town tapped in a temporal loop. There they found Miranda Lotto, whose Innocence was responsible for the incident. But Road Kamelot, a Noah, was there to destroy Miranda's Innocence and captured Allen, Lenalee, and Miranda. Lenalee suffered some neurological damage from an Akuma's attack, but was able to fight thanks to Miranda. When Allen almost got himself killed trying to save the Akuma Road told to self-destruct, Lenalee became angry and slapped him. After recovering from the battle, she and Allen were sent to find General Cross, Allen's old mentor, and bring him back to Headquarters. When Allen finally brought up that she hasn't really spoken to him since the incident with Road, she told him how she disliked the way he tried to sacrifice himself, the way he tried to take the entire burden on himself because he was the only one who could see the akumas' souls. She'd felt he was being selfish, not letting her fight with him. She did forgive him though after he apologized. The team searching for General Cross finally traced him to China. There they learned from Anita that Cross boarded a ship to Edo in Japan, but that the ship was attacked and sank. Allen was sure Cross is still alive, and Anita agreed to help the Exorcists. As they were leaving China though, a swarm of Akuma flew past the ship. Allen was accidentally swept away and Lenalee went after him. Following the Akuma, they found a Fallen One, whom Lenalee recognized as her friend Suman. When Lenalee was a child she witnessed one of the Order's experiments, where they took a blood relative of an Exorcist and tried to synchronize him with an Innocence. The experiment failed though, because the boy was incompatible, and he became a Fallen One. She questioned Hevlaska, the Exorcist who keeps and installs Innocence, about the experiment but never received answers. Lenalee never knew what happened to the boy, which only made her more desperate to help Suman. However, Lenalee was forced to save a little girl who was trapped within Suman and was separated from Allen. After Suman disappeared from the sky she searched for him and Allen, but was unable to find them. Enlisting Lavi's help they found Timcanpy and followed the golem back to where Allen had been. But after finding blood but not a body and watching Timcanpy's recording of Suman turning into Tease and Tyki destroying Allen's Innocence they feared he was dead. The report from the Asian Branch of the Order only seemed to confirm this, though Bookman did not think Allen is dead because of a prophecy Hevlaska made. Lenalee continued the journey to Edo, but fell into a depression. Lavi angrily tried to snap her out of it, but only earned the ire of the rest of their companions for making her cry more. Eventually she accepted that she'd lost Allen, and regained her resolve to fight when a Level 3 Akuma attacked the ship. Luring Eshii away from her companions, Lenalee forced her Innocence to its maximum invocation, Iron Shackles. Though she defeated Eshii (destroying her characteristic long hair in the process), Lenalee surpassed what her body could take and would have died if her Innocence hadn't encased her. As Bookman had never heard of Innocence protecting its Host before, it led him and Lavi to believe that Lenalee's Innocence might possibly be the Heart (an Innocence, that if destroyed will destroy the rest of the Innocence with it). When the crystal shield that had formed around her released, Lenalee found she'd lost most of the mobility of her legs and even Miranda was unable to reverse it. Because Miranda would be unable to sustain her Time Record on the heavily damaged ship and mostly already dead crew, the Exorcists and the few remaining crew members headed to Edo alone, with Lenalee promising Anita she'd let her hair grow long again. However, once they reached Edo, Lenalee found herself to be more a hindrance than a help because of the state of her legs. When the Earl leveled Edo, Lenalee was once again encased by her Innocence. This attracted the attention of the Earl and he attempted to destroy Lenalee's Innocence. Allen arrived just in time, rescuing Lenalee and driving the Earl back with Crown Clown, the full invocation of his Innocence. But the Earl didn't forget Lenalee and pulled her into the Ark so that she'd be destroyed with it. Luckily Allen, Lavi, Krory, Kanda, and Chouji followed her in. Though the mobility of her legs was beginning to improve, she still couldn't activate her Innocence and was forced to leave Kanda and Krory behind to battle Noah. Worse, Road captured her again to force Allen and Lavi to fight. In the end they found General Cross, the Ark crumbling to pieces about their ears. After Allen gained control of the Ark and everyone returned to Headquarters, Hevlaska removed the Innocence from Lenalee's legs. Her synchronization rate had fallen below 10% and Lenalee was warned that the next time she tried to re-sync with her Innocence that she should be prepared. Just what 'prepared' meant, Lenalee had no time to figure out as Headquarters was attacked by a Noah and swarm of Akuma attempting to reclaim the Egg from the Ark. Though the Noah attack was repelled, a newly evolved Level 4 started to slaughter its way through Headquarters. Levrier brought Lenalee to Hevlaska to have her Innocence put back; however, the Level 4 attacked Hevlaska before the process could be completed. While Allen fights the Level 4, Lenalee attempts to re-sync. For the first time, Lenalee truly wanted to sync with her Innocence, and when it liquefied in her hands, she drank it. Cross-shaped cuts formed on her ankles and she bleed heavily for a few moments before the blood crystallized and took on an angelic form. Using Lenalee's blood alone, her Innocence formed a new set of Dark Boots for her. Joining Allen in fighting the Level 4, Lenalee noticed how different her new boots were from her old ones. Instead of having to control the boots they responded to her thoughts and feelings, and they weren't heavy and painful like her old boots. Between Allen, Lenalee and General Cross the Level 4 was destroyed. Afterwards, Komui studied Lenalee's Innocence, which took the form of red metal rings around her ankles when not activated. While originally an equipment-type weapon, Lenalee's Dark Boots now shared some characteristics with the parasite-type. Komui determined it was an evolution of its original equipment-type, and dubbed it 'crystal-type.' Due to the heavy damage the Level 4 caused, the Headquarters was relocated to a new building in London. But while leaving for a mission Lenalee got separated from her Finder. After wandering around in the woods for a while, she eventually spotted a large house at the top of a hill. Thinking to use their telephone, she went inside. » betrayed! information statistics Speed: 6 Might: 5 Sanity: 6 Knowledge: 7 November 28th, Early Night Knowledge +1 inventory a raven (omen) found rooms the leaky room » relationships canon Yuu Kanda → Lavi → Allen Walker → betrayed! Maya Fey → roommate Category:Characters Category:D.Gray-Man